bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Fanon Canon Part 2
Hello everybody, this is the second blog I am writing that pertains to the FC that is in progress. I wanted to write this in the first blog but I was still formulating out the premise, so here we are. I'll keep it as short and simple as possible, since there's a bunch of stuff I need to bring up. Expanded Universe Rukongai In the interest of broadening the setting of which our humble little FC will take place, I will want us all to try and expand upon the Rukongai districts. The actual canon delves very little into what districts there are so it gives us little to work with. So I want everybody involved in the FC, or as many as possible, to assist in creating fan-made districts. With any luck, if we work together, all 320 of them can be created. Think about their political regime, their community, allegiance to the Seireitei, lawlessness, order, the criminal rate they have, economic standing, and so on; be as specific as possible so as to create a thriving world that makes our FC all the more fun. Furthermore, another aspect that I wish to introduce is the Dojos. With Yamamoto's death in the war and the current struggling situation of the Gotei 13, the stranglehold over the Rukongai has greatly diminished. Yamamoto's iron hold over the land has been essentially shattered, and in its wake, individuals are once more putting together martial arts schools and swordsmanship schools throughout the districts, just as they did over a thousand years ago before Yamamoto's takeover. This is an aspect I wish for us to explore as it opens up many possibilities for future story arcs. In understanding this, I encourage everybody to think about the creation of dojos spread throughout the districts. Beyond the Soul Society Over a thousand years ago, Yamamoto laid the groundwork for what is known now as the Soul Society. But what of the past? Factions were fighting for land. For territories. And in a wartorn world, Yamamoto's "Gotei" seized command and eventually became the military force in control of the Soul Society territory. In doing so, the other factions were pushed back and now exist far on the outsides of the Rukongai outskirts. With Yamamoto's demise and the weakening of the Gotei 13 forces... the time to strike is now. Other factions have begun to mobilize. What kind of factions are out there? What type of abilities are they capable of? And what threat can they pose? This is also up to you lot, but one faction in particular will be created by me to serve as a major future antagonist. Hueco Mundo As I said before, the world of Hollows is in greater turmoil than it has ever been. While a new Espada is slowly forming, it matters not now that power once taken by the Wandenreich has now been crushed and the land remains open. The Espada will have to work hard to establish their dominion. Furthermore, what of Soul Society? With their current situation, how do they handle the issue of Hueco Mundo? Game-Changer Potentials In this universe, there are certain characters that are incredibly power; whether by combat ability or the influence they possess. And because of this, they can sway the plot to move in a direction simply by their own actions. A perfect example of this type of character would be Seireitou Kawahiru. Anybody who has ever watched Rurouni Kenshin, they will understand when I say that Seireitou's role in the FC will be the same as that of Seijūrō Hiko. A sort of mentor-type that only gets involved for particular threats that will help steer the plot without "outshining" the other major players. Another example would be Shigenaga Arma, a character belonging to Nanja. Shigenaga would choose to take advantage of the current discord in Soul Society to establish a stronger hold and spread his influence throughout the land via the underground. This is also an example of a character who has the greatest threat as a political power and a manipulator, more so than basic combative strength. Final Comments This is the general gist of the new additions to the FC. I hope this enhances everybody's excitement for the FC's events! --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 04:00, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts